Big game hunters often need light-weight, fold-up decoys so that several of them can be carried to a hunting site and set-up to attract big game. Large game decoys are known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,288 to Payne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,168 to Friddle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,692 to Byers; and U.S. Pat. 5,632,110 to Roy.
None of these large game decoys, however, permit a user to fold the decoy up into a small, lightweight bundle for ease in carrying to and from a hunting area.
From the above, it can be seen that what is needed is a lightweight, collapsible, big game decoy that can be easily transported and set up in a hunting area. When not in use, the decoy should be collapsible into a much smaller area than the big game animal it represents.